


Artless Jealousy

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Caught, Caught Watching, Gay Sex, Jealous Harry, M/M, Multiple Partners, One Shot, Pining Harry Potter, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Room, Wanking and Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: When Harry catches Draco with a man in his bed he's jealous... but he can't help but watch. What would Draco do if he caught him? Naughty Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 292





	Artless Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> ***Smut from the start***
> 
> If smut is your trigger please do not continue...
> 
> Please no ship-bashing, if you don't like gay sex or the Drarry pairing, you were warned beforehand. Please take your griping elsewhere.
> 
> If anyone would like to read the translation of this in Russian please check it out here - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9790704

He squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to hunker down beneath the covers. The sounds followed him, teasing him, torturing him. His heart pounded while the jealousy burned. A desperate sigh into the darkness, a muffled grunt into a pillow. The images it brought to mind were treacherous as desire stirred in his boxers. 

It had been like this from the start, ever since they had found out that they were going to be roommates through basic training. It had surprised everyone when Malfoy had appeared at the Auror’s orientation. Harry felt the usual twisting in his gut at seeing him again. He put it down to dread and tried to ignore it. 

They managed to maintain a respectful distance as they shared the space, moving around each other like planetary bodies. Caught in each others gravity but kept apart by their momentum. 

It surprised Harry that he didn’t hate it. Not the fastidious nature, or the long periods of silence as they poured over the texts books. Even the snorts of derision when Harry did something stupid didn’t grate as they once had. He was sure he had even caught Malfoy smiling a time or two. The discomfort in his gut returned, but it wasn’t dread. 

The only times that Harry disliked it was night. When the world was silent, and the lights were off, and nightmares haunted his dreams. At weekends it was other nightmares that haunted his sleep and these he had even less control of. So when a muffled groan roused him from sleep, he remained motionless as he tried to assess the situation, the way they had been trained. 

The sounds of lips against lips confused him for a second until a hiss almost made him rise. Someone groaned, and it wasn’t in pain. His muscles tighten as his ears strained to hear. The rubbing of skin and material was unmistakable as another gasp broke the still night air. Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the sounds, but the discomfort in his stomach grew warm as his cock hardened. He opened his eyes and stared at the wall. They weren’t supposed to have people in the dorms.

Harry rolled over, pretending to sleep as he got a better look. He justified it to himself that if he knew who it was, he could identify them again and tell them to stay away. He didn’t want to admit that his cock ached to see what was causing the gasps. 

The shapes in the far bed stilled at Harry’s movement, but Harry stilled and waited, keeping his breathing even and calm. Soon whispers caressed the air as the couple resumed. Harry assumed that he would see some pretty little thing bouncing on his balls. Pert breasts and tight arse. 

He almost choked as he cracked his eyes open. Draco lay on his back, his pale skin luminous in the darkness. His fine, toned legs were held hostage by a man he didn’t recognise. Harry’s mind stopped as his cock hardened even further. 

Malfoy was gay!

Harry’s mouth turned dry as he watched. He admired the glean of sweat on Malfoy’s face as the man ploughed into him. Malfoy groaned helplessly as the man pulled out again. Harry was transfixed. The look of anguish on the blonds face captured Harry’s attention as he suddenly imagined being the unknown man. Himself sinking into the depths of Malfoy before drawing out slowly and milking the other wizard of every delicious sound he could. 

What was he thinking? He wasn’t gay, was he? He couldn’t be, he fancied Ginny. The thought of the redhead made him wilt slightly. That was strange. He didn’t get a chance to question it as a stranged moan came from the far bed. Harry’s eyes were drawn back to Malfoy as his mouth screamed in silent ecstasy into the room. His back arched as his cum erupted from the head of his swollen cock.

Harry almost yelped at the sight, his cock hardening painfully in his boxers. He ached to touch himself but remained motionless as he waited. The nameless man continued to thrust into Malfoy before finally growling as he buried himself deep to come. Harry wanted to frown from under his half-lidded eyes. Who was this guy? He had no right to be where he was. 

They cleaned up and left, allowing Harry to touch himself. He didn’t need to do much before he was coming. Flashes of Blond hair and pale flesh bucking beneath him crossed his mind as he thrust into his hand. He was still panting when Malfoy returned. He fought to hold his breath as Malfoy paused, making sure Harry was still asleep. After a few moments, he returned to his bed and rolled over. Harry passed out not long after, his hand still in his boxers. 

He wasn’t sure how long this continued for, and the men never made a repeat visit to Malfoy’s bed. Harry found it difficult to be near the blond with these newly-realised feelings. He hated hearing them grunting and moaning as they had what Harry believe he could never have. However, as much as he hated it, his eyes were always glued to them as Malfoy became wild and expressive. How he wanted to feel the pale wizard writhe around on his own cock as he pounded into him. 

Harry found it difficult to meet his eyes during training, the stern and direct look seemed wrong on his face after seeing it open and enraptured. Even Ron noticed that something wasn’t quite right when Harry switched duelling partners with him for the third time. Harry didn’t care, he wouldn’t be able to hit Malfoy if he couldn’t look at him. 

~

Harry rolled over and hugged his pillow as he pretended to sleep. The grunts and groans stirring his cock again, not that it wasn’t always hard these days. He cracked open his eyes to watch. This partner seemed more daring than the others. He had one of Malfoy’s legs over his shoulder as he held the other one flat to the bed. Harry had to admit the view was incredible. He watched as Malfoy’s cock bounced against his white skin, the gleaming head looking surprisingly dark in contrast. 

Malfoy seemed to like the angle as his brows knitted together as if concentrating on the pleasure building. Harry thrust gently into the bed, eager to gain friction, but it hurt. He rolled over carefully as he started to touch himself, hoping his leg covered the movement enough under the blankets. Harry gripped his throbbing cock tightly as another moan was ripped out of Malfoy’s sinful mouth. Harry couldn’t help but watch as he ignored the other man. His eyes drank in Malfoy’s damp hair as he pretended it was him doing the pounding. His eyes raked his body before returning to his face. 

He froze as Malfoy’s grey eyes stared back at him. He had been nowhere near orgasm but having Malfoy looking at him as those noises escaped his throat made him explode into his palm. The blond groaned wildly as he writhed and thrashed around. The sounds were immoral and arousing, and Harry knew that the show was now for him. 

“More,” Malfoy begged as the other man drove into him. He came, loudly and Harry could only watch. He watched as his chest once again became covered in his cum. 

Harry rolled over and pretended to go to sleep until he passed out. Hoping to avoid an awkward conversation. Malfoy was gone when Harry awoke in the morning, and he wondered whether that was a bad sign. He went about his day and saw shocks of white hair appear and then disappear just as quickly as Malfoy avoided him. 

He returned to his empty dorm feeling strangely hollow and nervous. He hoped he hadn’t scared Malfoy off. Regardless of how he felt, the blond was making brilliant headway and seemed to excel at everything he turned his hand to. In Harry’s opinion, he would make a great Auror. Harry wished that the pale man would turn his hand to him. He sighed and went to bed, hoping that his aching muscles would ease themselves overnight. 

~

He felt something shift as he was awoken by the sound of his bedsprings. He pushed himself up to see Malfoy sat on the end of his bed.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to eavesdrop, Potter?” He said without the hatred. 

“I… I’m sorry.” Harry stuttered as he stared down. He noted that Malfoy was only in his boxers. His cock twitched, knowing what was underneath. 

“I hardly think sorry will do, do you?” He asked before standing up. His cock tented his shorts, Harry licked his lips at the thought of what he could do with that. They were alone, after all. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and looked down at his cock before pushing his thumbs into his waistband. “Like what you see, do you?” Harry nodded mutely, and Malfoy smirked. 

He pushed the shorts down his legs slowly exposing his pale groin. Harry watched eagerly as his own cock grew harder. Once the silk shorts were passed his thighs, they slid to the ground leaving the blond naked and eager. “Do you want this?” He asked, only a slight quaver in his voice hinted at any nerves. 

Harry nodded again before Malfoy started to crawl up the bed. He grabbed the bedclothes and ripped them off to expose Harry’s own erection. Malfoy smirked before working Harry’s cotton boxers down to his knees. 

“I’ve not… Y’know, done this before...” Harry muttered as the room’s cool air surrounded his burning cock. 

“You will,” Malfoy smirked again before pulling the shorts all the way off. They both admired the other before Malfoy climbed closer. “So Potter, How do you want me?” He whispered before leaning down and taking Harry’s cock in his searing mouth. Harry cried out at the sudden sensation. What had the question been again? His mind couldn’t call it to mind, as Draco’s tongue brushed the tip. He shuddered as a cool hand cupped and played with his balls. 

Draco bobbed his head up and down his length before pulling off completely. Harry blinked at him dazed as the cool air intensified as his saliva-soaked cock stood proudly between them. 

“Well?” Draco asked again. Harry couldn’t think of him as Malfoy now, it seemed ludicrous.

“Huh?” he asked as his scattered brain tried to make sense of everything. 

“Well then, Looks like I’ll have to make the decision for you.” He smiled as he climbed higher. Harry wondered whether they were going to kiss, but the blond kept his distance.  
“What…” The question died on his tongue as Draco lowered himself down onto the head of Harry’s cock. Air escaped his lungs as he watched the other wizard close his eyes as if overwhelmed with the sensations. Harry raised his hands to grip his waist, but Malfoy slapped them away. 

“Wait” Was all he said as he settled onto Harry’s lap. Harry couldn’t describe the feeling of being buried so deep. He wanted to move, but one look at Draco stopped him.  
The slim wizard just sat there with his eyes closed as he slowly started to gyrate his hips. “Oh, Potter!” He whispered, “You have no idea how long I have waited to do this to you.” 

“What?” Harry asked he tried to hold onto the surprise. Still, the circling hips around his cock made thinking virtually impossible as his cock began to pulsate at the decadent sensations. Draco tensed making him cry out. If he kept this up, he wouldn’t last long. 

“I have wanted you for as long as I can remember. But I thought you were beyond my reach until I caught you watching me with Phillip.” He smirked as he leant forward, pulling himself off before pushing himself back down. “How many times have you watched, Potter?”

Harry shook his head, he didn’t know and couldn’t think to count. 

“How long have you watched all those other men fucking me,” Harry moaned at the foul language, his cock bucking into Draco. “Watching them have their way with me, Have you touched yourself every time, thinking of me?” Harry nodded as the steady throb in his cock intensified. 

“Yes,” He gasped. The discomfort in his gut loosened as Draco’s breathing became unsteady. Harry gripped his hips, and Draco let him as he started to move, pulling Draco down hard on top of him. He wanted to hear those noises first hand. He wanted to hear Draco cry his name. 

“Were you thinking about fucking me as much as I wished it had been?” Draco asked, and Harry nodded. The warmth was building in his balls, but he wouldn’t come until Draco had. “When I saw you…” The blond cut off as Harry pulled him down hard. 

“When you saw me, it made it real?” Harry offered as he tried to take control back. “You saw me watching and wanking and knew that I wanted to bury myself in you.” It was Malfoy’s turn to nod mutely. “How did you want me to fuck you, Malfoy?” The blond shivered. “Want me to pull your hair as I grind into you?” He muttered. God, this was hot! He watched as the sweat built upon their skin as Draco continued to swirl his hips. 

Harry gripped his cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts and Draco shuddered and let out a cry. His face was close to angelic as Harry felt the hot spurts of cum on his chest and face as Malfoy spasmed around his cock. The debauched sight before him sent him over the edge as he thrust up into Draco, their rhythm uneven and reckless as he came in pounding, blinding lunges. Slowly Draco collapsed onto him as they both breathed heavily. 

“Thanks, Potter.” He muttered through desperate pants. 

“Thank you, Draco,” Harry replied. 

“Now. No getting sentimental on me. I refuse to catch feelings!” The slim wizard replied as he looked into Harry’s eyes. 

“Alright, but I refuse to accept any other men in our room. It keeps me awake,” Harry lied as he watched Malfoy’s face. 

“I’m sure we can come to an agreement…” Malfoy said with an arched eyebrow.

“So… tomorrow… your bed or mine?” Harry asked with a smug but tired smirk as Draco pulled off him, sated and achy. 

“Who said we had to use the bed?” Draco replied as he cleaned them both up. “I’ve heard wonderful things about the desk,”


End file.
